Chopper Goes to War
by tmb1112
Summary: Tony Tony Chopper enlists in the World Government Rangers, hoping to make a difference in the war. When he arrives he's put in Base G-4, under Lieutenant Luffy's command. He'll meet a lot of new comrades all with interesting backstories... An AU I had written out for a long time and decided to publish today. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"The flight will be landing in thirty minutes. Please buckle your seatbelts for the final descent."

Chopper was a young man, kid was more like it. He didn't know what he was doing there. On his enlistment sheet it said he was eighteen years old, but that was a lie.

The sixteen year old had light brown hair coating most of his face and his hairy body made his lie more believable. He buckled himself back in and shook in anticipation as the plane started its descent.

He looked out the window behind his seat and stared out over the wide desert stretching beneath the plane. They were approaching Alubarna, the capital city of Alabasta.

"Can't believe the WGR sent a runt like you," Chopper snapped his head to the left where an older man, probably in his twenties, was leaning back in his seat. "This is a violent place we're entering. Fresh meat out of high school don't belong here."

Sweat dripped down the side of the little teen's face. _Out of high school? More like tenth grade,_ again his doubts reemerged but he swallowed hard. This was what he'd been waiting for his whole life.

The plane landed in the Alubarna airport without delay and Chopper was glad to get off the cramped vehicle. He and a few dozen others piled out of the back door that started lowering down.

"Welcome! Bahahaha!" All the fresh recruits of the World Government Rangers were surprised by the friendly, and loud, voice that greeted them on the airstrip. They shielded their eyes from the bright light that hit them upon leaving the plane and their eyes quickly adjusted. "When I call your name, go to your assigned squad."

Chopper sighed a breath of relief. He thought he might have to stay with the people on the plane and none of them seemed very nice. He looked ahead at the large man with gray hair and a hairy beard. He was in the middle of eating a donut and looked pretty funny as he chewed with his mouth open.

"Who are you supposed to be old man?" The new recruit who laughed at Chopper on the plane asked. A few of the others laughed at his remark and the man in front of them disappeared.

Their laughs stopped instantly as they stared ahead in shock. "Looking for me?" They spun around fast and saw the old guy towering over the recruit with one fist held by the other open palm. "My name is General Garp."

"A General?"

"Hero Garp is visiting us?"

The supposed general continued, "I like to welcome each batch of new recruits to our base personally." A few of the new grunts felt comforted knowing that their superiors cared about them. "Now time to split you grunts up into your new squads."

Chopper stood there anxiously awaiting his name to be called. He liked the old man and wished he could just work with him like the two teens that walked up behind him. They didn't look much older than him, but Garp introduced them as officers in training Coby and Helmeppo. The one with the pink hair was younger and gave him a warm smile when they locked eyes.

"Tony Tony Chopper..."

"That's me!" Chopper called out and raised his hand. His voice was still high for a man's and a few of his comrades laughed at him. He looked down feeling he'd said something wrong.

Garp looked at the unusually small and furry kid carefully for a few seconds. "Hmm," he looked down at his sheet and thought, _Doesn't stand a chance with his assigned squad. Morgan would crush this kid, damn that man._ A small smirk spread on Garp's face and the young man watching him felt more nervous now.

The General pulled out a pen and crossed off the squad next to Chopper's name. "Report to Lieutenant Luffy. He's at base G4." Chopper saluted and started off towards the buses on the runway. "Good luck," the man added and started chuckling.

The sixteen year old got on the bus for base G4 and found there was only one other person heading that direction. The young girl was wearing the same desert camouflage uniform as him and had the same nervous look as him.

 _Why not?_ Chopper reasoned to himself and walked back a few seats after the bus ride had started. He didn't know how long it would be until they reached their base, but it seemed they were heading away from Alubarna. He sat down across the aisle from the girl and smiled at her.

She looked up at him with a confused look but it softened when she got a look at his cute face. "Chopper, Tony Tony Chopper," he greeted and extended a hand.

The girl looked down at it and saw he had quite a bit of hair on it, enough that it looked furry. She giggled and shook his hand, "Rebecca."

It wasn't uncommon for people to only have one name so Chopper just smiled and started talking to the girl. After a few minutes of breaking the ice between them, Rebecca pulled off her army cap and long pink hair flowed out from beneath it. "So Rebecca," Chopper started and tapped his index fingers together nervously, "uh, how old are you?"

Her face paled and she looked up at the ceiling. "Eighteen!" she said it a little too fast but then looked back down, "How old are you?"

"Oh, eighteen," Chopper said in just as rushed a voice. After a few minutes of awkwardly sitting there, he whispered, "How old are you really?"

She looked over at the smile on his face and sighed. Rebecca took a look up front and made sure the driver was still staring at the road ahead and not paying them any attention. Satisfied, she whispered, "Seventeen. You?"

Chopper felt a little less nervous, but he still didn't know if he could trust her and whispered very quietly, "Sixteen."

"Huh?"

"I said sixteen," he whispered a little louder and she stared at him with wide-eyes.

 _I didn't think anyone here would be younger than me. He must not have even finished high school._ His smile was too contagious for her to stay worried though and she smiled back at him.

The two of them sat for a while and quickly became friends. "We're arriving," the bus driver called back while the kids were having a conversation.

The two teens grabbed the small sacks they had with them and hopped off the bus. The bus driver shook his head with an apologetic look and then drove away. Both teens gulped and walked towards the building in front of them.

Base G4 wasn't much. There was one large dome colored like sand with a bunch of hallways extending off of it to other smaller domes. There were a few military jeeps in the driveway that was just a more groomed area of sand leading up to the front door. One WG flag hung above the door and a seagull, which was the symbol for their armed forces, was painted crudely on the iron door.

Chopper stepped in front and knocked a few times.

A loud crash was heard inside the building followed by a lot of shouting. "It's the new recruits! Gramps said we had a couple coming our way."

 _Gramps?_ Chopper thought as the door was thrown inwards. "Ah! You must be the newbies. Okay," the man in front of them was thin and wore a cropped version of their uniforms. His camo pants were cut off at the knees and his shirt sleeves were ripped off.

"Sir, your clothes!" Rebecca shouted, thinking something was wrong and someone had ripped them up.

"Huh," he looked at his bare arms and then back at the girl, "it's hot." He said it like it was a reasonable explanation but the other two just stared at him.

"Lieutenant Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"Yep, that's me." The boy said with a smile and they got a good look at his face now. Besides the straw hat on top of his messy black hair, he had a scar underneath his left eye. He still looked like a friendly man however and they were surprised that someone so young was already an officer; he didn't look too much older than either of the new recruits. "So you're Chopper," he pointed at the girl first then Chopper, "and Rebecca."

"No," the two slapped their hands in the air. "Other way around."

"Oh sure," he laughed and reminded them of someone they'd recently met. "Anyway, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, but you can just call me Luffy. You don't need to say Lieutarment every time you see me."

"You mean Lieutenant." Rebecca stated and he nodded.

"Yes, yes, that." He put his right pinky in his nose and twisted it around before pointing with that hand. "Rebecca, report to Jimbei in the next building down. He'll set you up there." The girl gave Chopper a small wave since it wasn't really goodbye, they were going to be on the same base after all. As she walked away Luffy turned to Chopper, "you go to Zoro, he's right over there on the couch."

"Thank you sir," Luffy frowned at him and he jumped a little, "uh, thanks... Luffy?" The Lieutenant grinned and walked over to a table where a few men were sitting and eating.

"Excuse me, Zoro-san?" he asked as he approached the couch.

"That's Sergeant Zoro to you Private!" he called out in an angry tone and shot to his feet with an evil look in his eye. The new guy almost pissed himself and the green haired sergeant without a shirt on started cracking up. The menacing smirk on his face vanished as he cracked up, "Come on, I'll show you your room."

"That was a little harsh don't you think Zoro-san?" An older man sitting at the table with Luffy called over.

Zoro just waved off Brook's question and led the kid down a hallway to the men's quarters. There were two sets of bunk beds in the room and only one mattress seemed unused. "You can take that one," he pointed and then walked out of the room.

Chopper dropped his bag on the bed and pulled out a pen and paper from it immediately. He went to the desk in the room and started writing.

 _Dear Doctorine,_

 _I made it to Alabasta okay. I'm sorry I left without telling you, but I knew you'd never let me go. I met a nice girl named Rebecca, she's only a year older than me! Most of the people in the base I was assigned to seem like good people, I haven't met anyone mean yet so that's good... I'm missing Drum already, but I know I made the right decision by coming here. I'll write again when I have time, so until then, I love you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Tony Tony Chopper._

He sealed up the piece of paper tight and put it in an envelope. "Now," he got out of his seat and looked back at the open door, "let's meet my roommates."

 **A/N Hey everyone! I just found this in my notepad and decided to reread the whole story I wrote, but before I do, (and possibly add more), I decided to post the first chapter. Yeah, it's a little short, but there's a lot more content coming and the next five chapters are already written so don't worry about long updates. Hope you enjoyed and leave me a review telling me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"How'd you like your first day?" One of the Privates in Chopper's squad asked him. The man was lanky and about as tall as the captain which was still well over the furry kid's height. His defining feature was the long nose pointing out of his head.

"It's fun here," Chopper responded with a confused smile as he got ready for sleep. He was on a top bunk and Usopp was on the one across from him.

The two men on the beds below them had gone to sleep earlier so they were whispering as to not wake them up. Usopp got deadly serious for a second, "It's not always fun and games, we get called into action a lot. Today was a calm day." Chopper gulped nervously and nodded. Usopp's tone got more cheerful again and this time a little devious, "So, what do you want to know about the squad?"

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked, confused by the question.

"Take the man below you for instance," Chopper looked down at the mattress as if he could see the tall elderly man below him. Brook's afro was somehow still black even if his beard was ghostly white.

"Brook?" the sixteen year old asked.

"Yeah, he used to be a Captain of a successful encampment near Rainbase. He was moving up the ranks fast..."

"But he's a Private?" Chopper countered, wondering if Usopp was telling a lie like he was told the sniper was known for.

"Well," Usopp continued in a quieter voice so Chopper had to lean over the side of his bunk. "Apparently the base was destroyed. It was one ten times the size of our own, but in one attack the whole base was annihilated. Brook was the only one to escape, because of that he was demoted and almost no one would take him in. Luffy accepted him of course."

"Whoa," Chopper felt amazed that the man below him had really been through all that.

"Then there's Sanji," Usopp's tone turned even grimmer than before and Chopper gulped. The blonde haired chef that made him a delicious dinner was lying fast asleep beneath Usopp. "He was on an escort mission with a high ranking officer when their entire convoy was attacked. Most of the group escaped, but him and the officer were captured. They were stuck in a POW camp for three months before we got to them."

The sniper leaned back in his bed and rested his head on the pillow. "Normally I don't go in as a ground soldier, but this was before I was designated a sniper. I was the first one in the room..." Chopper could tell by the way his new friend tensed up, it wasn't a pleasant sight.

"What happened?" Chopper was inches from falling off his bed he was too interested.

"They were tortured," he replied and the younger teen froze up. "Seems Colonel Zeff had some information they wanted and they were willing to torture them both to get it. Of course neither of them said a word which is why Sanji was promoted to Corporal after that. However," he paused, "The Colonel lost his right leg which was a career ender for him. And Sanji, he lost his left eye. The worst of it though," Chopper was stunned that that wasn't the worst, "it looked like neither of them were given a bite to eat the entire time. Three whole months. Not going to find many bases more impressive than ours."

Chopper felt amazed that the two other men in the room were really this awesome. "What about you Usopp?" He asked interestedly.

"Me," he laughed heartily and sat up, pointing at himself, "my dad is in special forces with Commander Shanks. It was always my dream to join the military and enter his special forces division."

Chopper caught some hesitation in the older boy's sentence. He questioned, "Was? It isn't your dream anymore?"

"Well," he thought about it for a few seconds, "now I can't really see myself leaving Luffy. I'd gladly lay down my life for him and his ambition."

"Really you would?!" Chopper asked in shock.

"Anyone in our base would," the long-nosed man said a little sleepily.

"Why?" the younger boy asked.

"Because he'd do the same for any one of us," Usopp responded and Chopper sat there shocked. He was going to ask something else, but the man across from him was breathing deeply and sounded asleep.

 _This base is so weird. Is everyone here as awesome as these guys? I have to step it up to prove myself,_ he closed his eyes with a determined look and fell asleep.

What felt like seconds later, Chopper's eyes snapped open and the pitch black room was filled with a red tint. The red light flashed bright over and over and a loud siren started blasting.

"Move!" Someone shouted up at him and he looked down to see Brook and Usopp already running out of the room with guns in their hands. Sanji was looking up at him and Chopper jumped off the bed, landing and putting his shoes on as fast as he could.

"Let's go," the man slammed a machine gun in Chopper's chest.

"Oof," the little man got the wind knocked out of him but knew there was no time to waste and hurried after his comrades. When he got out in the hallway, a cheerful voice came over the loudspeakers, "Luffy?"

"Hey everyone! Wake up already! We've got at least three dozen enemies approaching from the Northwest corner of the base. Report to your stations... Oh and the new guys," Chopper tensed up and looked at the ceiling, "show us what you've got."

The speakers turned off and Chopper stared up at the device and blinked a few times. _At least three dozen?! There're barely a dozen of us!_

"Yo Brat!" Someone shouted from his right. This snapped Chopper out of his scared state and he saw that he wasn't with his roommates. There was a hallway connected to the one he was standing in and three men were running his way.

The man who yelled at him was running behind and to the left of the much larger man in front. He had a weird chestnut shaped thing on his head and apparently didn't have time to put his shirt on when he was rudely awoken.

The man running next to him, on the back left of the man in front, had on his normal sand-colored attire. Unlike most of the soldiers at the base, he didn't mess with his uniform at all and it was still looking fresh and new. Chopper remembered seeing him earlier when he traveled to the other side of the building to see if Rebecca had settled in okay. His name was Bartolomeo and he had a lighter shade of green hair as Zoro but his was pointed straight up.

The one in front was the real mystery for Chopper. He knew the man's name was Franky and he's a Corporal, but that was about it.

"YOW! Follow me," Franky shouted at the short kid as he ran past. Chopper didn't know what else to do so he obeyed, running between the two men on his sides.

"Yo Romeo, this the new kid you mentioned?" The man with the chestnut head asked.

"Yea- WAIT! It's Barto-lomeo, Bartolomeo." The two of them got in each other's face and Chopper cowered beneath them as they ran.

The sixteen year old spoke up as they jogged, "Uh, isn't Northwest that way?" He pointed down a different corridor that they ran right past.

"Yeah," Franky answered. The large man had huge forearms but small biceps and upper arms. His hair was blue, spiked up, and pulled back. He had a pair of sunglasses on and turned around to the new kid who looked extra scared in the red flashing light that kept surrounding them. "My scanners just picked up another two dozen heat signatures at the Southeast corner though. Damn bastards are trying to sneak up on us."

The two men who were fighting stopped and got serious as they turned the last corner and reached a ladder. The group climbed up one by one as fast as they could and Chopper was the last one up.

When he got to the top of the metal rungs he dropped down to a crouch like the other three men leaning against the wall. There were sandbag barricades lining the edge of the roof and they were on a flat section unlike most of the rounded dome ceilings.

"I wish Usopp-san was here right now," Bartolomeo whispered.

"Don't worry," Franky assured them. "I've got thermal, we'll still be able to see which way they're coming from."

"I'm Cricket by the way," Chopper looked away from the other two and to Chestnut Head. "Montblanc Cricket."

"Tony Tony Chopper," he greeted back.

"You guys ready?" Franky asked them. The two from his platoon nodded and he looked at the young kid who nodded a little slower. "Good, I'm setting off a flare. They're over here," he stood straight up out of cover and Chopper panicked. His panic turned to straight up confusion though as Franky's right shoulder was moving around and sounded metallic. Suddenly a panel flipped open and a barrel stuck out of his shoulder, shooting a bright white flare into the sky.

"Awesome," Chopper and Bartolomeo stretched out the word and Franky smirked at them both.

Cricket wasn't watching them though, he was looking out over the now illuminated desert and his eyes went wide. "I thought you said two dozen!"

"I did," Franky replied and turned around before dropping his jaw. "Barto get Luffy over here now!"

"I'm trying," he responded, already on the radio. Chopper popped his head out and looked over the sand at the illuminated area. Bartolomeo continued, "something's jamming the signal."

"Then go get him!" Cricket yelled at the man. Barto looked ready to argue, but Franky shouted at him to go and he listened. The green haired man dropped down into the base and started running for the opposite side and their Lieutenant.

Chopper was starting to freak out as he saw the army approaching them. Maybe 'army' wasn't the right word for the fifty or so people running across the sand, but it was more than he thought he could handle.

"Hey kid," he turned and saw Cricket putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. "Don't worry, we can handle this. We need your help though."

"So let's go little man!" Franky jumped up so he was standing right on the wall and he lifted up the two large weapons in his hands. He rested them on his broad shoulders, "This will be a Suupeeer victory," he pulled the triggers on both of his guns.

Chopper thought that one shot from either of them would have enough kickback to knock him back off of the wall, but Franky stood firm and kept firing. The semi-automatic RPGs were amazing and Chopper gawked at the weapons.

He stared off into the distance and huge explosions were blowing up all around the sand dunes. Even with this though, dozens of troops were close enough now that Chopper could see his enemies' faces. They were all wearing black outfits and dark bandanas around their foreheads. Cricket stood up and started shooting down clusters of bullets, but the enemy fired back and he dropped back behind a wall of sandbags on the edge of the roof.

 _ **Dink Dink.**_ Franky dropped his weapons and fell backwards onto the roof. He was shot, and although Chopper heard metal clanks, he snapped into action. With a serious look on his face, he ran past Cricket and dropped down next to the Corporal, lifting up his shirt. His eyes bugged when he saw the crushed bullets against his skin.

Franky was already pushing himself back up and looked at the kid trying to help him. "Hahaha, I'm made of metal little bro. Don't worry, just help fight these guys!" The cyborg grabbed one of his multi-shot bazookas and pushed himself back up to his feet.

Chopper held his machine gun right and walked over to the edge of the roof, looking out at the oncoming enemies. _There are so many of them!_ Even as another three were sent flying by one of Franky's blasts, there were more than he could quickly count. He lifted up his machine gun and pointed it down at the incoming enemies. A few of them ducked down behind a sand dune and Cricket stood up fully, winding back and chucking a grenade down at them.

Someone down there jumped and threw a grenade of their own back at the three of them. At the same time, they exploded. The base shook and Chopper fell down, off-balanced, as he shot his first bullets and they wound up going straight into the sky. The sand dune that was hit exploded and the area was covered in smoke while Franky's flare finally died down.

"Where's Luffy with backup!?" Cricket yelled over the sounds of gunfire that slammed into their building over and over again. Chopper was scared but he pressed his back up against the sandbag wall like the man with the chestnut on his head and stayed ready for action.

"We have to hold out until he gets here," Franky shouted back and stood up but was slammed back right away by a hail of gunfire.

Even though Cricket knew all about his surgeries, he knew it didn't cover all of his body and he still went wide-eyed at his superior getting thrown several feet back. "Return fire!" He shouted and popped out, shooting his entire mag out into the darkness.

Chopper popped out as well and started shooting the new mag he put in. Without Franky's explosions, the enemy were advancing fast and were right on top of them. Without the flare he couldn't see them at first, but now there were tens of enemies in front of him getting closer.

The building shook again and a ball of fire rose up from the area where Franky was standing before. "Kid!" Cricket yelled as he snapped his head to the right.

Chopper didn't know what happened. One second he had a good foothold behind lots of sandbags, the next he was falling through the air with crumbling parts of the roof falling with him.

He slammed into the ground and his head bounced on the sand. _Possible concussion, left leg is in pain, might be sprained, probably just bruised._ In his panic he subconsciously went through his medical knowledge before remembering what was happening. He tried moving around but his whole body felt stiff, there were a few heavy bags of sand resting on top of him even if they were ripped and leaking their contents.

"There's a hole in the wall, advance inside!"

"Take the base!"

Chopper heard the strangers' voices very close to him and he clenched his right hand. _My gun,_ he felt the weapon still with him and mumbled something that could be made out as thanks. He pulled himself to his knees first and looked ahead of him where a stunned enemy was raising his weapon. It was now or never and he brought his gun up fast, shooting five times into the torso of the man in front of him. The person dropped to the ground and Chopper heard shouting behind him.

He got to his feet and dove to the right in pure instinct. As he did, the ground near where his feet were a second ago exploded. Chopper dove into a forward roll and spun as he finished. He pointed his gun and sprayed in a line, taking down one, two, three enemies.

At some point during his shooting, a white flare lifted over the area again and a large group of enemies now saw the kid in their midst and turned to him. Chopper sprinted towards a large sand dune that would protect him from most of the enemies while he shot the last of his mag into the few that were on the side of the dune he was hiding on.

"Chopper!"

"Chopper!"

He could hear his name being shouted by many different voices back at the base but he was too far now to make out who it was.

"What happened to the decoy team?"

"They've been wiped out!"

"It's time to retreat. Let's at least take this one with us," the sixteen year old heard these voices coming on all sides and they were coming over and around the sand dune.

 _Take me?! Why would they want me? I don't know anything! Are they going to torture me like Sanji? If so,_ he looked down at his gun but shook his head, _No! I won't be a coward,_ he switched out the magazine and clicked in a new one, his last one.

"Raaa!" Instead of waiting for the others to get over the dune and hit him, he ran up it and shot to either side, hitting the men sneaking around towards him. When he got to the top of the mound he pointed his gun at the man in front of him but the person grabbed the barrel and shoved it away.

The shove was so strong it ripped the weapon from Chopper's grip and tossed it across the sand. The person drew their own pistol and pointed it at the kid but Chopper dove at him and tackled him backwards. **BANG BANG BANG!**

The teen punched the man in the face and he finally dropped his gun. However, this man was much bigger than him and brought up his knees, slamming the younger male in the stomach and causing blood to splash out of Chopper's mouth. He got up and kicked the slouched over kid in the face.

"Ughh," Chopper groaned and tried pushing himself up but the strong man stomped down on his right arm, making a loud crunching sound. "Ahh!"

"I was going to take you back with us, but I'm feeling merciful today." The man sure didn't sound like he had mercy in mind as he picked back up his pistol. "Die brat."

Before he could pull the trigger, a fist came out of nowhere and slammed straight into his left shoulder. The force of the hit was so strong it knocked the man backwards and he tumbled down the sand dune. Chopper lifted his head up and looked at the boy in the light of the night sky. The skinny boy in the camo shorts and tank top lifted up the rim of his straw hat and smiled down at his new friend. He didn't think of them as subordinates, only as friends.

His head snapped back towards the enemy holding the pistol in shaky hands. "Don't touch my nakama," Luffy growled.

"Nakama?" Chopper whispered from his beaten position on the floor.

"Yeah," Luffy said while glaring at his opponent. He started running at the man and raised his right fist, pulling it behind his body as he did. Chopper couldn't believe what he was seeing and neither could the large enemy in black.

"Are you stupid?" The man asked with a cackle as he rose his pistol. Luffy's attack wasn't going to hit him before the man pulled the trigger.

 **BANG!** The pistol in the enemy's hand flew away as his fingers were blown off.

Luffy yelled and finished his punch, nailing the man straight in the face. His fist indented the man's cheek and kept cracking bones as he pushed harder and finally snapped his arm forward and threw the enemy ten feet forward where he dropped on the ground lifeless.

 **A/N Yay Luffy saves the day! Chopper's first night at his new base and he's already thrown straight into combat. The little guy does good for his first battle, at least I think so didn't you? Thanks for all the feedback on the first chapter and this is the first fanfic I've done that focuses on Chopper, though it does have a lot of other characters too, and by chapter 5 there are so many more you won't be able to keep track XD! Leave a review below telling me what you thought of the battle, and next time we get some more backstories from Usopp! (By the way I hope you liked Brook, Usopp, and Sanji's!) Whoever can guess the entire 15 man base occupants first wins a shoutout at the top of whatever the chapter after the one you guess is. So far this chapter we've seen Brook, Bartolomeo, and a few others, so try to figure out who else could be here!**

shishiswordsman

What's so bad with G4? I'm intrigued. Great to see a Chopper centered fic.

 **Yeah it's the first of it's kind that I've tried. Gotta love the little guy! G-4's a dangerous place, but Garp knew Chopper would fit in well with their base.**

iitrnr

A very interesting start. Look forward to more.

 **Thanks! Glad to see you reading another of my fanfics! Thanks again everyone for reading and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The G4 squad were all sitting in the first squad's common room. Each member had heard about what happened to their new hairy comrade the night before, no matter where they were during the surprise attack.

Usopp was still scolding Luffy at the table while they ate breakfast. "But why did you punch him?"

"He was hurting Chopper," the lieutenant explained.

"So why didn't you shoot him?" The sniper asked in exasperation.

Luffy though for a second and then slapped his fist into his other palm, "Oh I could've done that."

"Baka!" Usopp backslapped him comically. "That's why I had to shoot him in the hand, he was going to shoot you."

"I get it, sorry," the man in the straw hat wanted to change the subject so he yelled out, "Yo Nami! How's he doing?"

A woman's voice called back, "He just woke up."

All the men and the few females in the room ran over to the door to the infirmary and looked in. The sixteen year old had just sat up and was looking around at the others.

Chopper didn't know why they were all staring at him but he couldn't see them too well. _Are these bandages?_ He reached up with his left arm and felt the white wrappings around his forehead. His right arm didn't move and he looked down to see it was in a cast and was in a sling.

"Try not to move around too much," the woman in front of him said in a caring voice. This surprised the teen since yesterday when he saw her, she was yelling at Usopp and Luffy. "You sustained a pretty nasty injury there," she pointed down at his stomach and he followed where she put her finger.

His eyes opened wide and he thought back to the night before.

 **Flashback**

 _Chopper's gun was knocked from his hand but he wasn't giving up. The teenager dove at the man in front of him. BANG BANG BANG!_

 **End**

 _One of those hit me? Looks like Nami got it out._ He smiled up at her, "Thank you."

She was surprised he wasn't more freaked out by the bullet wound. With an angry look she slapped the little man across the face.

"Nami!" Usopp shouted from the door, finally pushing past the crowd and going in. "What are you doing?"

"What were you thinking?!" She yelled at the young boy. "Going down there and fighting them up close is something I expect from Zoro and Luffy, don't make me have to watch you every..."

"Nami," Cricket interrupted from the door, not risking going in and facing the woman's wrath. "He was blown from the wall by a grenade." Most of the room hadn't known that except for him, even Franky was still dazed on the ground when that happened so all he knew was that the new guy got down somehow. "So don't blame the little guy, he fought hard down there."

Chopper wasn't happy with 'little guy' but it was better than 'brat' so he figured he'd gained some respect from the chestnut-head man.

"Yeah Chopper that was amazing!" Usopp praised, now sitting on the edge of the bed with him. "When I got up the ladder you were taking care of them all, I didn't think you'd even need my help."

The sixteen year old stared at him for a few seconds before blushing deeply and shaking his head with a wide smile on his face. "Saying that doesn't make me happy you dumbass."

Chopper's act didn't deceive anyone. "He sure looks happy," Sanji said from the door and walked away with a small grin. Most of the others had already dispersed when they saw the kid was okay. He felt bad though that he left the kid behind and he wound up getting hurt.

The teen stopped smiling and tried moving around his right arm. "I didn't realize we were on the front lines," Chopper stated with a small frown. "Should everyone really be here right now? What if we get attacked again?"

"We won't be," Cricket assured from the doorway. "Cuz the thing about being on the front lines is..."

"We're not," Nami said in an annoyed voice. Before she could explain, their leader's voice called them together in the next room.

"Hey everyone," Luffy called out and climbed up on a table in the common room. He wanted to catch them before everyone scattered around the base, (though he'd still have to let the sentries know separately). "HQ wasn't too happy about the ambush last night so they're sending in someone for an inspection."

"A big shot is coming here?" Usopp asked in a panic as he stepped outside. The sniper looked around at everyone's torn up uniforms, and that was before the battle last night. 'We're so screwed.'

"Before we worry about that," Nami said as she walked out of the infirmary and left the door open so Chopper could hear the woman. "Let's talk about last night."

"I did find it weird as well Corporal-san." A tall black haired woman stated and stepped next to her younger friend. "I'll give a small run through of why this shouldn't have happened for the new people here," she turned away from Rebecca and towards Luffy, "and for those who might not understand."

She started by walking over to the side wall and pointing at a map. "This is us," she tried explaining as simply as possible so _everyone_ could understand.

Chopper pulled himself out of bed and ignored the sharp pain in his side to walk over to the door and look out. _Didn't hit anything major or this would hurt a lot more. Good thing my legs still work fine._

Robin continued, "This is the imaginary border that we have in the south. Miles of desert separate us from it. G5 is supposed to have a solid perimeter set on the line so no one gets through."

"Sneaking past G5 is a pretty amazing feat for one man." Franky said, annoyed he was praising them, "So how the hell did a hundred men get through?!"

"That's not all," Robin agreed and pointed at the thin section in the map that still represented dozens of miles of sand. "They would have had to cross the entire Lawless zone without any vehicles."

"They didn't seem that strong," Zoro added from his seat on the couch. "I doubt they could have done that. So what happened?"

Now even the strategic woman fell silent. Luffy spoke up with a thoughtful look, "So it's a mystery attack."

The squad got ready to yell at him for his stupid idea, but he was right. They had no clue how those enemies had snuck up on them.

The base's members left the first platoon's common room and went to their respective areas. Zoro was in the basement training, Sanji was cooking the whole base some lunch, each member had their own thing to do.

"Why are we stuck fixing the wall?" Cricket complained as he screwed in a metal panel over a large hole in their base.

"We did let it get destroyed," Franky offered as he replaced ten panels at the same time in a much better fashion than Cricket. The cyborg knew how to fix things much better than anyone else so he would've been chosen no matter who let the wall get breached. "A few of them almost made it inside if Barto didn't get there with his riot shield in time."

"But why are _we_ fixing it? Out of everyone, we should be blamed least for the wall getting broken. We were the only ones here protecting it!"

"Don't forget Chopper-bro," Franky scolded his subordinate who just waved his hand dismissively at the metal man. "How old do you think he is?" Franky asked and Cricket laughed.

"Definitely not eighteen, I can tell you that." The two of them chuckled and the girl with long pink hair watching them from inside gulped.

Rebecca turned and bit her fingernails as she paced around the second platoon's common room. _They know Chopper isn't eighteen! I thought they'd pull him out if they knew. Does that mean I'm safe?_ She stopped pacing and a relieved smile washed over her face.

After a few calm hours at the base, there was a knock at the front door. None of the alarms went off so they figured it was probably the inspector.

"I'll get it," Luffy called out and ran for the door. No one else went for it so there was no need to run. He pulled the door inwards and smiled at the man outside, "Admiral Aokigi!"

All the tense figures inside calmed down a little bit. There were many terrifying faces from HQ they didn't want to see visiting them, but Kuzan was not one of those people. "Ah, Lieutenant Luffy," he greeted and then looked past him towards the orange haired woman standing behind him, "Wow! Have your breasts gotten bigger Corporal?"

"Get lost," she said without giving an answer to his perverted question and she walked away with a hmph. As she walked, Nami grinned a little with light blushes on her face, 'I'm glad at least someone noticed.'

"Sorry," the man replied, "I can't do that." He sighed, "Seems I have to do a 'thorough inspection' of your base to figure out how you were ambushed without notice."

Nami turned back around, "It's not our fault though! You should be at G5 trying to figure out how someone got through their perimeter."

"Akainu is already there," Aokigi said disinterestedly. The rest of the room gulped, suddenly pitying the men of G5 who minutes before they were cursing.

"Robin had some theories... Robin?" Nami looked around but the woman who was right next to her a moment before was gone. The second Aokigi entered the room, she was gone.

The twenty eight year old leaned her back against the inside of the bathroom door and slowly fell down towards the floor. She locked the knob and pulled her knees close before freezing in place with her head buried between her legs.

The inspection lasted about as long as they expected with Aokigi. He admired Franky's patchwork which made the wall look good as new. After a brisk walk around the perimeter, he called for the group of men in his humvee to load up all the bodies and piled them on a trailer to be brought back to HQ.

The trailer was attached to his vehicle and a few of Jimbei's second platoon came out and helped load up the trailer. The new girl was one of those who came out to help carry the bodies.

Last night she got to the Northwest corner just as the last of the attacking enemies were being taken care of or retreating. When she made it to the opposite side of the base to help her new friend, she made it just in time to see Luffy knock the last guy's block off and end the fight. _At least I can be useful now,_ she thought but was struggling to carry the large enemy's body to the trailer.

"Here, let me help," her platoon leader walked over and grabbed her man by the shirt. With a light toss, the dark-skinned man heaved the fallen foe onto his shoulder and five other dead enemies.

He didn't even look to be struggling as he walked to the trailer and unloaded a half dozen soldiers from his right shoulder. "Th-thank you Jimbei-san." The large man nodded at her and they started back for the base while Aokigi's men picked up the last few bodies. "Um, Jimbei-san?" The girl asked.

He looked at her and stopped walking once they got inside their common room. "What is it Rebecca-kun?"

"I was just wondering," she started and bit her bottom lip, "why weren't there any injured enemies?" The black man looked grim upon her asking this. "I mean, the last guy we dropped on the trailer, the only injury he had was a bullet wound on the left leg, but he still died."

The older man sighed and took a seat, motioning for her to do the same. "Unfortunately, the enemy uses a tactic to prevent their troops from leaking information." Rebecca still didn't understand so Jimbei finished, "Each of their soldiers are given a cyanide pill to use in dire circumstances. Instead of risking their troops giving up information through torture, they command their men to take the pill if things go south for them."

"That's terrible," she said in a hushed voice.

"It's war," he countered, "Admiral Akainu has suggested the same tactic, but thankfully he was outvoted and the issue is off the table." The man took a deep breath and looked into the kind eyes of the teenager before him, "This is why you can never hesitate when facing one of these enemies."

"What do you mean?" She asked, feeling nervous by him asking. It had crossed her mind that she might not be able to shoot someone, but she tried not to think about it too much.

"Battle means life or death for them. They won't hesitate to kill you, so neither can you," the man held out a pistol towards her and then flipped it around so the grip was closer to her. "Go practice in the range downstairs."

She took it and thanked the black man for his advice before leaving.

Outside of the base, Luffy was saying goodbye to the Admiral who started speaking in a quieter tone. "I owe a debt to your grandfather Monkey D. Luffy, so I won't mention the several infractions on military rule."

"Huh? What insplashions?"

"Infractions," the lazy Admiral corrected with a yawn. "For one your uniform, and the uniforms of many of your squadron are a mess. Second your base may not be damaged externally, but it's a mess inside. And third," he spoke quieter, "there are several, quite several, underage members of your squad that you have yet to report."

The boy with the straw hat scratched the back of his head and smiled at the admiral. "But you're letting me off this time?"

After a small pause the other man pulled a blue sleep mask over his eyes and dropped into the back seat of his vehicle. "I guess. I'll tell your grandpa you said hi."

"Oh cool, yeah do that!" He waved at the man leaving his base and then went back inside. "Aokigi's gone!" He shouted.

To most people, this was just their captain being loud and obnoxious. Only a select few noticed the man was staring right at the bathroom door when he shouted it and then quickly looked away as it began to open.

Robin stepped out of the room and headed for her bedroom, she wasn't going to feel well for the rest of the day.

"I'm stunned," Nami said to Chopper as she looked under his bandages. "You're healing faster than any patient I've had. These idiots are always running around and reopening their injuries making them last much longer than they should."

"Well, I'm a bit of a doctor myself so I know to keep still so I can get better soon." He didn't want to brag about his medical knowledge in front of the woman but her eyes lit up anyway.

"You're a doctor!?" She shouted at the kid.

"Well," he blushed a bit and giggled, "yeah, I know a little."

"Thank God," she laughed, "I'm no doctor." His stunned face made her laugh harder. "They pay you twice as much as any other soldier if you put down that you have medical skills on your enlistment forms." Before the furry sixteen year old could yell at her she rose a hand, "That's not to say I'm completely incompetent at medicine, just no doctor. Most surgeries I have to send them to G3 out east."

"Well," he frowned a little less but was still upset, "you shouldn't pretend to be a doctor." It wasn't fun having someone act like something you worked hard to become. Nami understood this and nodded at him, apologizing about that and praising him for his skills which made him forget about it in an instant.

 **A/N How did the enemies get past G-5 and make it to their base? Next time our hero continues to heal and make friends, as well as learns the pasts of some other nakama, and receives a mission! Stay tuned for more!**

iitrnr

Like the way you're integrating back stories from canon to the characters in your AU. Sanji's story was particularly cool.

 **Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, and there will be a few more right at the start of the next chapter! I'd like some more feedback from you guys to tell me what you think should happen, ideas you have, or any positive/constructive criticism you have on the story that can help me write it better. Thanks again to all who read, and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Usopp sat on the empty bed next to the rapidly healing teenager. He was telling stories of battles past and dramatizing them to make every one sound epic. He had the sixteen year old's full attention and when the battle ended with Commander Shanks sneaking in with his own father and announcing that the battle was over, Chopper went wild with amazement and almost fell out of his bed.

"Calm down calm down," he urged the kid who was breathing too deeply.

The two of them sat there with happy tired smiles for a little. Usopp panting from going on a long story rant and Chopper from breathing too hard as he listened.

"Hey Usopp," Chopper asked and turned on his pillow so he could look at the boy next to him. "Could you tell me more about the other G4 members?"

"Sure thing? Who do you want to know about? Nami? Zoro?"

"Actually, I've been thinking about those three I was with last night," the kid responded.

"Hmm," Usopp thought about it and started off easy. "The one with the light green hair was Bartolomeo. He's pretty new to the base too, he requested to join because he heard how awesome Luffy is."

"Yeah, he's awesome," Chopper still had stars in his eyes from watching Luffy take down the man, who had beaten him so badly, with a single punch.

"Then you have Montblanc Cricket," Usopp said in a stoic voice. "Son of Montblanc Noland."

"Who's that?" Chopper asked.

"Have you been living in a hole?" The long-nose sniper asked. "Nevermind, don't answer that. Noland was a Ranger, an amazing one known for fantastic feats that you had to see to believe. He'd found an ancient weapon that he said could win us the war, but when the higher ups demanded to be brought to the weapon, he couldn't find it again. Everyone thought he was lying about there ever being something like that in the first place and for lying to his superiors, he was executed."

"Do you think the weapon exists?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Neither does Chestnut-head," the two of them laughed at the nickname. "But he's going to look for the weapon to see if his dad was really a liar."

"To clear his name?" The younger kid asked and Usopp swallowed nervously.

"Don't let him hear you say that," he warned, "he's repeated that it is definitely not to clear his dad's name. He couldn't care less about that, he just wants to know if the weapon is real now." It didn't make much sense to Chopper but he allowed it to end there so Usopp could get to the man he was waiting for.

After a minute's pause, he finally asked, "Wh-what about Franky?"

"You mean," Usopp started with a teasing glint in his eyes, "what's up with him being a cyborg?" The kid nodded furiously and leaned forward to hear the story.

"You remember how Sanji was taken and tortured?" it wasn't much of a question since there was no way anyone could forget that. After Chopper nodded, the sniper continued, "Out of the entire convoy, only one man tried to stop the enemy from taking the two of them."

"Franky?" Chopper asked.

"You guessed it," he said with a small frown. "They were seriously outnumbered, didn't stand a chance against the enemy's strength. But Franky, he saw Zeff and Sanji get taken and couldn't just retreat with the others. He knew what would happen to them if he didn't save them right then." Usopp took a deep breath and furrowed his brow, "He stood alone against a battalion of troops. They sent an army to get the Colonel, and he thought he could stop them."

The sniper just shook his head and went silent but Chopper couldn't take that as the end and almost shouted, "So what happened?!"

"Chill," Usopp told him, glad the infirmary door was closed so no one could hear them. "Anyway, our squad was sent to help the convoy go back and recover their lost vehicles and supplies. Also to look for the dead." He added the last sentence as a side note like it wasn't important. "When we got there the members of the escort convoy were shocked, they didn't even try fighting back against the enemy, but enemy troops were lying dead all over the place."

"What?" Chopper asked, seriously confused.

"Before being taken down himself, Franky decimated the enemy's forces, and this was _before_ he became a cyborg." A long 'whoa' escaped Chopper's lips and Usopp continued. "But he didn't die," he said grimly, almost like it was a bad thing. "The enemy captured him too and brought him to a separate location as Sanji and Zeff. They'd seen what he could do with a personalized weapon and demanded he forge them weapons of their own."

"He said no right? Just like Sanji!" Chopper felt proud of the other man too now.

"Nope, he agreed," Usopp stated.

Chopper's jaw dropped. "Ehhh?"

"He was fatally wounded from the battle and he knew it. So he had them bring him all the materials he needed to keep himself alive, and then he made himself stronger. While pretending to be forging them super-weapons, he was really turning himself into the most powerful weapon of all." Usopp stopped and then added one more thing, "He showed back up at base a few weeks after disappearing and led us to where he was held the whole time. There wasn't anyone... alive, in sight."

"Oh," Chopper said, not knowing what else was appropriate in this situation. "Last night he just used these large bazooka things though." He wondered if the man really was some sort of super-weapon, why didn't he just annihilate the enemy?

"They were his newest creations, so he decided to try 'em out." The man laughed at Chopper's shocked reaction and laid back in the empty infirmary bed. "I'm sure Nami won't mind if I take this bed for the night. Sleep well Chopper," he said.

The kid knew he was trying to make him not feel lonely by going back to his own room, and it was working. He smiled warmly, "Night Usopp."

* * *

When Chopper awoke he half-expected a blinking red light and screaming all around him. When none of this happened, he almost felt disappointed and just stayed still in bed.

"Hey guys!" A friendly voice called over the loudspeaker something in the morning after most people were already awake. "We're meeting in the briefing room in five minutes." Luffy stopped and turned off the button before turning it back on and saying, "Rebecca and Chopper! That's between the two main buildings, the door on the right if you're heading from one to two!"

"Thanks Luffy!" Chopper shouted, hoping the man could hear him from wherever he made those announcements. He got out of bed and his arm was feeling a little better even if his side still hurt. _It's a bullet wound, it's going to hurt._ He argued with himself as he struggled to walk towards the door. "This sucks," he muttered after getting across the common room to the hallway that led to the second one.

"There's a room between them?" He wondered out loud and started walking down the hall.

After about a minute he saw the first door, but it was on the left and was just a weapon closet. "Nope," he kept walking and reached the door to the second platoon's common room.

As he reached it, three people were exiting and laughing and saw him standing there confused. "I didn't think you'd be able to find it," the large black man laughed heartily and walked past him.

The two girls behind Sergeant Jimbei smiled at the kid and followed together as the man led them. The one with pink hair was already acquainted with the kid, but the other young teenager with a long blue ponytail also smiled at him warmly. "Wendy right?" Chopper asked and the girl nodded quickly while looking away.

They reached a panel sticking out of the wall that the hairy kid ignored before since it looked out of place. When Jimbei typed in the simple code of 1111, the white wall showed it actually had three thin lines. The wall opened outwards and lifted up into the ceiling so the three of them could walk in it.

The sixteen year old and his companions were the first ones there, but soon the whole base amassed inside the room.

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked the one corporal of her platoon.

Franky looked at the girl and the kid next to her who looked at him oddly. "Yow! This is where HQ sends us our suuuperrr missions."

"Super missions?" Chopper whispered to the nice looking girl next to him.

Wendy looked at him with a small grin, "Most of our missions are 'super' in his eyes."

Scratchy noises came over the television on the wall of the meeting room. The static on the screen wasn't very enjoyable and all the G4 members sitting and standing around the center table clenched their ears except for Zoro, Robin, and Jimbei. " _Scratch eek_...border... _scrape_...G5..."

"Major General Tsuru?" Nami called into the microphone for their end. "Can you hear us?"

"Oh yes honey," the static started to fade and they saw an old woman with white hair sitting behind a desk at HQ. "Despite what many of you may think," she was getting straight to the point here, "your next mission has nothing to do with the assault on your base." This did surprise a few of the squad members, but they kept listening to the woman with more experience than anyone as she explained their mission. "You and your squad are going to meet up with G5 and break through enemy lines at point Delta Gamma. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Sanji responded to her and gave her a bow. "We'll do it without fail!"

"Adventure!" Their lieutenant shouted.

She chuckled at the youngsters gathered in the room. "Good luck. Be there by 1600 tomorrow. Captain Smoker will brief you when you arrive at G5." The television turned off and the room filled with conversation.

"Captain Smoker?" Chopper asked Usopp who was talking to Franky behind him.

Realizing he was able to show off more of his knowledge, Usopp broke from his conversation to talk to the new kid. Rebecca was standing next to Chopper so he figured he'd explain it to them both at once.

"The Captain is in charge of G5. Their base is double the size of ours and that includes the amount of men they have." Usopp held up three fingers and put them down one at a time. "The First Lieutenant right under Smoker is a woman by the name of Tashigi. Then there are two more Lieutenants with as many men as we have here."

"Why do they have so many?" Rebecca asked.

"So many?" Usopp repeated. "That's still a small number for a large base like theirs. We have the least amount of soldiers, but they would definitely be second in that aspect." He brushed off the tip of his nose, "We're expected to be the best so we don't need a large number of troops. We're Rangers, don't forget that!"

"Yee haw," Franky and Sanji chanted behind Usopp after hearing him say that.

The division soon scattered to hang out around the base while Sanji prepared them breakfast. Chopper ran back to his room and was glad he was a lefty. He pulled out another slip of paper and started writing on it.

 _Dear Doctorine,_

 _Everything here is so intense! The first night I got to my base we were attacked. It was pretty scary but now they respect me as one of their own. Don't be mad... but I hurt my right arm, and my head. I'm okay though! We're heading to the front lines now. I really think we have a chance at ending the war. That probably sounds naïve, but I believe in Luffy (he's my Lieutenant), he called me his nakama! Talk to you soon. I love you Doctorine._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Tony Tony Chopper._

 **A/N Hey everyone! First off, I don't own Iron Man, and yes I did realize that it was very similar to Tony Stark's backstory. I hope you liked the little stories about a few more members of the base, and now we're getting into Chopper's first mission. Try to guess who the other two Lieutenants under Smoker are at G-5! Both of them have two Sergeants each, so you can try to guess someone and their sergeants, ex): Blackbeard with Auger and Burgess, (that's not what it is). Wonder who that blue haired girl named Wendy is? Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing!**

iitrnr

"It's a mystery attack"...lol, that was hilarious.

 **Thank you very much, *bows***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"We're almost at the border," Nami called into the backseat from the front. She was in the passenger seat as Brook drove. Chopper was in the back with Sanji while Usopp stood on the middle platform.

The long nose soldier was holding both hands on the turret sticking out of the top of the vehicle. There were two other military jeeps on either side of him with similar designs though Franky gave each one a personal touch. Usopp's turret was a Gauze Turret which was unique from the other two in that it was precise and explosive.

The one on the right that Luffy was sticking out of was a normal machine gun turret, while the one on his left that housed Franky could lock on with multiple rockets at the same time. The fifteen of them travelled about an hour before they saw the G5 base.

Immediately after the base's surrounding area, the sand dunes flattened out and the land became flat. G-5 base was a lot larger than G-4 and if this was the second smallest, Chopper wondered what the other bases could look like. The three vehicles pulled into the garage of one of the largest domes.

"Welcome G4!" A woman called to them from a set of double doors into the base. The troops unloaded from their vehicles.

"Lieutenant Tashigi," Nami greeted the higher ranked woman.

"Quickly, Smoker's waiting for you upstairs." The short black haired woman turned and jogged away. She was all business and the others had to jog to keep up with her. "The rest of the base is already in the briefing hall."

She led them up the stairs at the end of the corner and they came to a set of doors. "He'll start once you're inside so sit quickly."

The doors opened and the division entered the room. "Yo Smokey! What's up?" Luffy called out as soon as the doors were open and he walked into the room.

The briefing hall was much larger than the one table room in G4. There were rows of chairs from the front to back of the room. Every person there turned their heads to stare at the insolent person who called their Captain by that nickname.

"Lieutenant," Smoker growled from the stage in the front of the room. There was a discarded podium to the side of the platform. The Captain didn't have a need for it. He stood in front of the hall with two lit cigars in his mouth and clenched his teeth, _almost_ biting them in half. "Good you could finally join us."

"Mugiwara," someone greeted as Luffy's friends were sitting down. The Lieutenant turned his head to the low voice. Smoker wasn't the only one smoking cigars, though this man only had one in his mouth.

"Crocy," Luffy greeted one of the other two Lieutenants in the room. Crocodile _did_ bite his cigar in half and was pissed that the young man was now the same rank as him. If Luffy was still a Sergeant, he would be receiving quite the punishment for that nickname.

"It's 17.00," Smoker said in an unamused voice. "You're late."

He glared at the new entrants to his room. "This idiot," Sanji started and shoved a thumb towards Franky who sat on his left, "decided to try out one of his explosive inventions in the bathroom and we were stuck cleaning the place up all afternoon."

The captain lost his glare and smirked as he thought about their division stuck cleaning up shit all day. The other G5 members straight up started laughing. "Alright," Smoker calmed them down and the lights in the room turned off. A projector turned on as the sheet lowered from the ceiling behind him.

A close up map of the area appeared behind Smoker. "This is our mission," the border right next to G5 started stretching in and creating a triangle into the lawless zone. The point kept going until it was so far in that it hit the other border and then kept going, stretching the enemy's border inwards. "To take this base," a red dot appeared on the edge of the border where they were to break through, "we need to take this land first."

"To do that we need to take care of the Warlords in the zone," one of the Corporals in the room stated. The muscular man was leaning back in his chair and Wiper spoke up again, "Do we kill them?"

"That's up to you," Smoker said again and instead of asking another question, Wiper decided to just let the Captain explain.

Something new appeared on the projector and the men stared at the three lists in confusion. "What is this?!" A man shouted and stood out of his seat.

"These are your new squads for this mission." Smoker responded and they stared at the lists. "Squad One will be led by Lietenant Enel." The long-earlobes man sitting amongst his men was smug to be leading one of the three groups, but annoyed at who was with him. "Sergeants Zoro and Bones and their respective platoons are with him."

"Second Squad will be led by myself. Lieutenant Crocodile you're with me," the man who lit himself another cigar just nodded at his captain.

The way G5 was set up, there were many smaller outposts all over the border so each Lieutenant was mainly left on their own with their men. They were even given separate missions by HQ. Only during larger joint missions like these were they called in to work with Smoker. None of them liked taking orders, but they didn't work their ways up to Lieutenants by arguing with their superiors.

"We'll take Sergeants Jimbei and Ohm and their men." It seemed like each of the three Lieutenants were being separated from all their troops.

The white haired man on stage puffed out some smoke and turned to the remaining Lieutenant. "You'll be working under First Lieutenant Tashigi. Take Sergeants Fal and Galdino with you."

"Awesome!" Luffy exclaimed.

Nami whispered to the older black haired woman next to her, "Why do you think Smoker is separating each squad?"

Nico Robin was already thinking about that, "He thinks someone is a traitor. Admiral Akainu must have thrown a lot of suspicion around the base when he was here. He doesn't want any one squad being fully functional."

The younger orange haired girl growled at his distrust of them, but she knew it was well-deserved. _How did they get past? It couldn't have been someone here, right?_ She looked over at Crocodile and then over at Enel. She swallowed nervously and then stood up to follow the Lieutenant with huge earlobes.

They all started to separate and Chopper turned to talk to Usopp but saw the man whispering to a blonde girl. He'd seen her back at G4 but never had a chance to talk to her and now they were being separated again.

Zoro led his platoon after Enel who would be leading their squad. Their Squad One had two sergeants, him, and the frowny-face man next to him with tan skin and short silver hair. Daz Bones.

The group following behind them consisted of about a dozen troops. Usopp was chatting loudly with an odd man with eyeliner and makeup on. "Hey Chopper," the sniper called over to the new kid, "Meet Bon, Bon Clay."

The two greeted and the man did a Captain Smoker impression that had the others start cracking up and they were friends instantly. "Idiots," Sanji muttered and turned away from the weird _man_ to talk to the curly blue haired woman walking behind her Sergeant.

"Doublefinger-chan," he sang to her and walked on her right. "I'm a Corporal, you're a Corporal, how about we..."

"I'm taken," she said and just kept strutting down the hall like she owned the place.

The chef of G4 was shocked, "What? Him?" He pointed at Daz Bones in skepticism and the man had to resist the urge to spin and punch the blonde man.

"N-o, th-a-t, w-ou-l-d b-e..." Sanji turned around and stared at the huge fat man walking behind him. He finished with a point at himself, "M-e." Every one of the G4 soldiers walking with them dropped their jaws.

The short fat woman with purple lipstick and a big red afro started laughing. "Babe you big oaf talk a little faster! We got all the way down the hall by the time you dropped that bombshell on them and made their mouths drop..."

Her loud, and annoying voice kept rambling faster than most of them bothered to try and listen to. Merry Claus stopped when her Sergeant turned around. Enel said something to both Sergeants before walking away.

"Meet in the garage in an hour." Daz stated and then walked away with Zoro after the Lieutenant.

All the soldiers ranked Sergeant and up were meeting before they separated. They met up in Smoker's chambers.

While the officers were being briefed, Rebecca was sitting around with her platoon and a group of odd men. Most of them seemed to exclusively talk amongst themselves, but one walked over to her seeing that she was uncomfortable.

"Heso," the man said and gave her a small wave.

"Heso?" She said back hesitantly, giving him a similar gesture. It seemed like that was the proper greeting as the man sat down next to her. She didn't want to be racist or anything, so she didn't mention the fact that his eyes looked like they were closed. _Maybe they're always like that._

"My name is Pagaya," he started after taking a seat with her. "You look around the same age as my daughter so I wanted to see how you were doing. I heard from Corporal Franky that you're new here." She nodded, "How has your time been so far?"

She explained to him that in three days, she's never had such a confusing time.

Walking down the hallway towards a group of soldiers were Tashigi, Luffy, Galdino, and Gan Fal. "So, we're going straight?"

"South," the woman corrected the man in the Straw Hat for the hundredth time. "We're going South."

"Why did we get stuck with attacking the enemy?" The man with black hair in the shape of a three complained. Him and the other Sergeant had their uniforms full and spotless which differed from almost everyone else there. "Couldn't we have gotten one of the Warlords? At least we have _some_ information about them."

"But not knowing who we're up against makes it even more of an adventure," Luffy countered. The older Sergeant with long gray hair pulled into a ponytail laughed. Gan liked the young Lieutenant in the straw hat, he reminded him of a man he once knew.

"Let's move out men," Tashigi commanded once she got in the room with their troops. She sweat-dropped as only a few of them even acknowledged her. The respective Sergeants tried getting their troops together but Gan Fal had no success, Galdino was a little better.

Luffy looked around at all of them and then stuck both of his arms up in the air and took a deep breath. "We're leaving in one minute!" All of their eyes went wide at the man's statement, "LET'S GOOO!" He started sprinting for the garage.

"You heard him," Galdino shouted at his troops, "if you're not there in fifty seconds you're getting left behind!" He was already chasing after the Lieutenant.

"Wh-what?" Tashigi wondered out loud as the entire room got out of their seats and started pushing each other out of the way to get down the hallway as fast as possible. She stared after them for a few seconds before gasping. "Wait! Wait for me!" _They can't leave without me, I'm in charge!_ Despite this, she felt Luffy was leaving in thirty seconds whether or not she was in one of their jeeps.

"Three, drive my car!" Luffy shouted at the Sergeant closest behind him. The Lieutenant climbed up the humvee he came in and jumped in the turret chamber.

The other man yelled back at him, "Don't call a man by the shape of his hair!" But Galdino still ran up front and got in the car. His Corporal, a short woman of thirty who looked like she was only five, Goldenweek, jumped in shotgun. Two others got in the backseat: the large tan woman, Monday, and the lanky man with tattoos of the number 9 on each cheek, properly nicknamed Nines.

"Time's up!" Luffy shouted while some people were still getting in their vehicles. "We're moving out, go Three!"

"I'm telling you, stop calling me that," Galdino called back to the man standing at the turret. He started up the car and drove out of the garage, the other cars right behind him with doors still open and people hanging half out of them.

"This guy's insane," Genbo muttered as Laki pulled the fat man into the speeding up jeep.

Braham looked down from the turret he was standing at and agreed with his friend. "You have to admit though, it's better than being stuck with our Lieutenant, or 'Smoky'." They all laughed at Luffy's nickname for the captain and drove after the first car in the convoy.

The third car had a panting old man in the passenger seat. Gan Fal wasn't ready for his new commanding officer to give them an order like that and was already out of breath.

"Come on old man," the young girl driving the car laughed. She was in his platoon and looked to be half the age of the other members, a small fraction of Gan's. He sometimes wondered whether or not to look into it to see how old she really was, but he felt that if he found out, he'd be compelled to tell her to leave, and he couldn't do that. Aisa was the only one in his platoon that somewhat followed his lead; the others all followed the popular Corporal Wiper.

He couldn't blame them for following the man. Wiper was strong, brave, and a good leader. 'He'd be much better leading this platoon,' was a thought Gan had several times a day but he knew he couldn't voice it out loud and risk losing any command he had over his men.

Tashigi sat in the passenger seat of the fourth car and it was quiet in there. The man on the turret was a legend in their base even if he was only a Corporal. The driver was the legend's best friend and Kamakiri stayed silent when he started the car and followed the other vehicles out.

There were two others in the backseat: a tall man with curly black hair nicknamed for the explosives he used in battle as 'Bombam.' She didn't know his real name. A giddy looking blonde sat next to him, by the name of Feather.

 _I should have gotten in Sergeant Fal's jeep, it looked less crowded... and friendlier._ No one in their vehicle spoke and it made her nervous. _How am I going to lead these people into battle? I can barely even talk to them._ She sighed.

 **A/N Hey everyone! It's been a while, but I've already posted recent chapters of two other stories tonight and I figured 'why the Hell not?' I've had a lot of chapters in reserves for a while, but I've been busy with first semester of college and my new ultimate crossover Nexus. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and leave a review down below telling me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"We're here," Jimbei announced as their truck stopped. The troop transport they were in had benches on either side of the covered back.

The two people farthest back opened up the tarp and dropped down to the sand behind the truck. Rebecca followed the line of soldiers and dropped down behind the truck. There were only two other vehicles with them and one was a motorcycle for their captain.

Crocodile was in a jeep in front of the truck with two others, but the rest of them piled into the transport vehicle for the trip.

It was dark outside but they were all looking around and taking in the details around them. Most of the desert was cloaked in the dark of the night, but one area was illuminated so bright that they could see it from the far distance they were now.

"What is that?" A man named McKinley asked and they were all now looking towards the lit up area.

Smoker got off his motorcycle and lit three cigars at once. "That," he said while lifting a tommy-gun and slapping it into his other hand, "is Joker's compound."

"Who's Joker?" A young blonde asked.

Jimbei looked down at Kaya and started so the others could all hear him as well, "He's a Warlord who deals with everything in the desert. All of the other Warlords go through him when going about their business. If we are to open up a path for Luffy-san, then we need to negotiate with him."

"Or take him out," The other Sergeant Ohm offered.

Smoker disagreed, "That might work for the other Warlords, but not him." He took a puff of his smokes, "We'd need an army to even attempt an attack on this guy. The Government hasn't even discerned his identity yet. He's powerful."

The bald Sergeant wearing sunglasses in the dark nodded in understanding and looked back over at the illuminated desert.

"Isn't Joker what they call Doflamingo?" Rebecca asked Franky who was standing next to her. The cyborg froze up and looked down at her like she had two heads.

"Donquixote Doflamingo?" He asked in a louder voice and a few others looked towards them.

She felt nervous that everyone was looking at her but tried not to show it. "Y-yeah, he's had a lot of aliases, one of them, I think..." she realized that even the captain was staring at her with a dropped jaw, "is Joker," she finished in a low whisper.

"How would you know this?" Crocodile asked, not impressed by her supposed information.

Rebecca turned to him and then looked down, "He pillaged my village years ago. They killed my mom," she paused and the area felt a little awkward. She continued, "I saw someone call him Joker and he killed them for it, so I figured it would be smart to remember..." she trailed off again as everyone was still staring at her.

Suddenly Smoker started laughing. The G4 members didn't know him too well, but from the reactions on the G5 soldiers' faces, he _never_ laughed. It didn't last long and he grinned at the young pink haired girl before him, "Government can't figure it out, but you know it." She thought he was calling her a liar, but the look on his face wasn't of disbelief, it was a confident one. "We just got the trump card we need to get through."

"What do you mean?" Ohm asked the Captain.

The man started to explain and each of the Rangers' faces smirked in understanding. "...He'll have no choice but to..." He stopped mid-sentence as he saw something bright approaching fast from the lit up area. "Everybody get down!"

The transport truck behind them exploded in a huge ball of fire. If not for the Captain's warning, a few of them would have been caught in the blast. Jimbei saw that Rebecca didn't have the instincts the others had developed through experience and he tackled the girl to the ground.

He shielded her from the flames and then rolled off since he was a heavy guy. "Sergeant," she whispered and reached down, touching the burns on the man below her.

"Wait!" Smoker shouted as his men rose their weapons to shoot in the direction of the approaching shadowy figures. "Take me to Joker!" He yelled in the direction of the enemy.

"Why should we? Why don't we just blast you to pieces right now?!" Whoever was out there sounded confident of their ability to do just that.

Smoker smirked, "Let me rephrase that," he was sure glad that miracle girl was with them, "Take me to Doflamingo."

* * *

Zoro was walking on the far right of their squad with his men behind him. Enel was moving down the middle confidently while the other Sergeant was on the left of their Lieutenant.

The new recruit of the group held a pistol in his left hand and tried not to let it shake as he walked with his friend with the long nose. No one had said a word about the cast on his right arm or his injuries and he wondered if they cared. Do they not remember _I'm hurt? No, they can see the cast, it must not be too bad of a wound. I shouldn't complain about it after hearing the types of injuries Sanji and Franky have sustained in this war._

Chopper looked over at the blonde haired chef walking behind Zoro. The man was talking with Nami who chuckled at something he said which made him feel like the luckiest man alive. Sanji turned and saw the new kid looking at him so he smiled, but Chopper turned away with red cheeks, realizing he was caught staring.

He turned his head the other direction and looked across the open desert to Enel. The man had them leave their vehicles behind so they could walk the rest of the way to Arlong's camp.

They were briefed in their jeeps on the way there. The Warlord in the area was a dark-skinned man by the name of Arlong. His group ran the stretch of the desert they were trying to cross and it was their job to make way for Tashigi and Luffy.

Zoro and Daz ignored the arguments from their Corporals and only smirked when Enel announced they wouldn't be negotiating. Sanji and Doublefinger kept arguing that they should at least try and talk with Arlong's group first. To get more support on their side, Sanji told Nami to knock some sense into Zoro, but she didn't pay attention to him.

The furry sixteen year old noticed that Nami had been upset from the second their Lieutenant mentioned the name of the Warlord. He walked over to her as they marched across the sand. The groups were very spread out so he was alone with the orange haired woman when he asked a question. "Oi Nami," he started and she looked down at the short kid next to her. She feigned a smile but it vanished with his next question, "Do you know this Arlong guy?"

Her eyes flashed dark for a second making the kid flinch. She realized she was scaring him and a smile came back on her face but he could tell it was forced. "Don't worry about it Chopper."

The boy nodded and fell back so that she could gain some distance from him again. He kept walking and felt someone poke his shoulder making him almost jump out of his hairy skin. "Chill, it's just me," Usopp assured and the kid calmed down.

"Sorry," Chopper lowered his pistol into holster on his side and looked up at the long-nose guy next to him.

"Try not to talk to Nami today, she looks pretty angry." The sniper warned and Chopper looked at him quizzically.

"Wait, you don't know why she's upset?" He asked and the older man seemed flustered.

"Well," he started and looked away, "I can't know everything about everyone can I?"

"Oh," Chopper looked disappointed and followed after the woman walking away. Suddenly Zoro held up a hand, motioning for them to stop.

They all looked to the middle of the squad where Enel had stopped moving. The Lieutenant looked to his left and made a swirling motion with his hand for Daz's platoon to flank. He then turned to the G4 platoon and pointed at himself, "On him," Zoro called out and the group jogged over while staying low.

"Lieutenant?" Robin asked as she arrived behind him. The man grinned at them and then pointed in the distance where the top of a building was showing.

Enel laughed, "Idiots think they're strong enough to stand out in the open." The top of the huge building had a sign on it.

"Arlong Park," Nami said as she read the sign. Her voice was laced with malice and she started jogging forward to it.

"Wait, Nami!" Zoro called after his Corporal.

Enel just started laughing, "I like her! Let's go!" He started charging towards the building and the others chased after him.

"This is a terrible idea," Brook warned them as they ran. Most of them agreed with him and the knowledge that another platoon was flanking was the only reassurance they had.

Everyone drew their weapons and within a minute they reached the outer wall of the compound. "Step back," Enel called out and reached for his waist. The group backed up as the man ripped a grenade off his belt and pulled the pin. He tossed the bomb forward and it hit the metal gate that looked big enough for a truck to fit through.

An explosion rang out as the door blasted off its hinges and was thrown backwards. The smoke started to clear as the squad marched through the entrance.

"Who are you pricks?" A low voice growled. The smoke started to clear and the group standing in the entrance looked in front of them with stern expressions.

They were in a triangle formation with Enel at the front. Zoro and Sanji were behind him on either side with Brook and Robin behind on either side of them. Every one of them had a machine gun in their hands. Nami stood behind the Lieutenant and Chopper was behind her. Usopp stood in the back with his sniper, already looking down the sights at the men before him.

Arlong's thugs were all scattered around the front of the large building. There was a large swimming pool where a few men were slowly getting out and staring at them. The boss man himself was more muscular than every one of his subordinates who were all huge compared to the Rangers who just busted in.

"The boss asked you a question you inferiors," a man with extra long lips next to his Warlord sneered at them.

"It's okay Chew," the largest man laughed from the seat he was sitting in which looked a lot like a throne. The Warlord stood up and cracked his neck to either side. His nose was as long as Usopp's but it was sharper at the end and had ridges. "I like the looks in their eyes."

"A group of Rangers are coming through this area a little to the east." Zoro stated with a calm expression. They all had their fingers on the triggers of their guns, but the enemies weren't ready for a fight and he didn't plan on slaughtering them. "We're making a path for them."

"Oh are you now?" Arlong asked with a smirk.

A man near the commander with spiky white hair stepped forward and looked angrily at Zoro. "Don't talk to the boss like you're equals you inferior trash!" He spat in the Sergeant's direction and Zoro growled, not really caring that the man was unarmed anymore.

Arlong looked surprised for the first time since they came in. "Nami?" The man asked and each of the Rangers froze up, casting looks at the orange haired woman behind their Lieutenant. Even Enel seemed stunned and grinned when he realized something. "That is you isn't it?" Arlong questioned.

All the other men in the yard started smirking and laughing as they saw the woman in the middle of the pack holding a shaky gun. "How long has it been? Two years? Three?" He laughed and held out his arms, "Welcome home."

"I knew she betrayed us," a man with sharp steel elbow guards next to Arlong muttered. He looked like an officer of the gang and had a hand resting on the hilt of a machete on his side. "We'll have to head back and finish off that sister of hers."

"Don't you touch her!" Nami shouted and stepped in front of Enel. She looked furious but that one act of aggression caused half the yard to draw weapons. Most had large knives and machetes, but a few had guns on them.

"Tsk tsk Nami," Arlong said with a sigh. "I thought we had an understanding. It's not too late," he continued with a smirk and she looked up in his eyes with a fearful expression. "Turn around, and shoot your Lieutenant there in between the eyes."

The girl wasn't moving but her eyes flicked back and the gun in her hand was shaking. "We could always go back and take your sister's life, if your mom's really wasn't enough for you?" He rose his eyebrows and then started laughing with his head tilted back.

A few of the men gathered had guns in their hands and were laughing. Nami felt so scared, her gun was shaking and she didn't know whether or not to spin and shoot Enel, or raise her gun and try for Arlong.

 _There they are,_ Usopp grinned. After hearing what the man said to Nami, the long nosed Ranger wasn't having any of it. He had his sniper rifle pointed at one man with a gun at the perfect angle it would hit a guy behind him too. _Collateral!_ The sniper was aiming specifically for the long ranged fighters so that his friends would have more time. Through the scope he saw the face of the laughing man in his crosshairs and his buddy behind him.

He fired.

At the same time as the two men with holes in their heads fell, the opposite wall of the compound exploded as Daz's group was breaking in.

Enel rose his weapons in either hand and started spraying around the compound in front of him. No one else was any more restrained and everyone was firing as Nami rose her head slowly. The orange haired woman was looking around at her friends as they all fired with hate-filled expressions on their faces. "Everyone," she whispered and had tears in her eyes.

"Nami!" A voice roared from near her and she lifted her head just in time to see the man knock her gun away. Arlong grabbed her tight by the arm with his darker skinned fist. He clenched and pulled her in front of him with a large serrated knife in his other hand.

"Wait!" Zoro shouted at their Lieutenant who was pointing a gun at both of them. The Sergeant walked forward, ignoring the kneeling men all around surrounded by heavily armed Rangers. Only Arlong remained with his three main officers lying on the floor around him soaked in blood. "I like your knife," the green haired man said. He swung his gun back over his shoulder to rest on his back and reached to his waist.

He pulled out two curved blades from sheaths on either side and held them up. "If you win we let you live." Zoro promised.

"You think I'd lose to an inferior like you?" Arlong laughed and pushed Nami to the ground where she winced and crawled out of the way.

Zoro ran forward and started deflecting the larger man's knife with his own weapons. The Warlord was relentless, stabbing down hard every time while Zoro crossed his blades. He was just strong enough to stop the monster's slash and push him back before front-flipping up and over Arlong's head. Zoro landed and twisted his body to the left with arms outstretched. Arlong wasn't turning fast enough and only got sideways before he was hit. He slammed his forehead into Arlong's face and at the same time his swords each stuck into the man's side.

The reinforcement group were all staring over at Zoro. His platoon was staring at him. Enel was walking around, casually taking the dropped weapons from the enemies and cast a glance back towards Zoro who he never doubted was going to win. The green haired man yanked his long blades out and his enemy fell to the ground.

"No! This is my land! I can't die here!" Arlong stared at the blood coming out of his side too fast and he pounded a fist on the ground. His head was bowed and he saw two feet approaching him as the Ranger closest backed off. Zoro made room for the girl and stared as Nami lifted her pistol and pressed it right against Arlong's head.

Chopper was staring from twenty feet back and his feet were shaking. They just annihilated this base and he'd never seen Nami like this before. The man whose head the pistol was pressed up against growled at her and tried to raise his knife. Wrong move.

 **BANG!**

Arlong's head snapped back and Nami kicked him in the chest as he fell backwards.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds except for the few whimpers coming from Arlong's beaten men. Then a voice shouted loudly, "Great job everyone. G-4 platoon, take these weapons and bring them back to the vehicles." Enel didn't seem fazed at all by their slaughter of these villains and spoke in the same nonchalant tone as always.

Zoro looked around at all the men who had surrendered and were on their knees. The sniveling cowards barely put up a decent fight, but as the green haired man looked over at his Lieutenant, he had a weird feeling in his gut. Enel walked over and casually said something to Daz that made the tan-skinned man wince and shoot his eyes around the compound.

"Let's go," Zoro said, looking at his own troops and then saying louder, "Now! Move it!" Chopper and Usopp were startled by his loud voice and they started running around and grabbing a few weapons before scurrying back the way they came. Sanji, Robin, and Brook were a little calmer, but they saw a disturbed look in their Sergeant's eyes and wondered what the man was thinking while they left with a few pistols and rifles lying around.

Nami was the last to leave. She looked at her Sergeant who turned his head back at the gate they smashed through. Then she looked back up at the sign above the building that said 'Arlong Park' on it. _Good riddance,_ she spat on the ground and didn't even look around at the two dozen or so people who Daz and his men were leading into the building.

The man with green hair slid his swords away and put his machine gun back in his hands. He watched as the last of the dark-skinned men were herded inside Arlong Park, and then Enel turned and addressed the rest of Daz's squad who still didn't know what was going on. From the looks on their faces, he was right with his assumption and he grunted, jogging out of the gate and up to Nami.

"Don't look back," the Sergeant stated as he got to the orange haired woman. He said it loud enough that the three in front of him heard his order, and Sanji, Robin, and Brook didn't like it. The girl next to him turned towards him and then her feet stopped moving beneath her.

Chopper and Usopp up front stopped running and looked back across the desert with wide-eyes. They saw none of their other squad members look back as the sounds started, but they couldn't turn their heads back towards the vehicles, not with the sound of machine gun fire and screams coming from back at Arlong Park.

"Are they okay?!" Chopper exclaimed to his friend and took a step back towards the compound. Usopp grabbed him by the arm and stopped him where he was, "What? What's happening?"

The sniper's hair shadowed his eyes and he stated, "We have to guard this position." His voice turned cold for a moment as he tried to separate himself and rationalize the decision, "We don't have the manpower, to take prisoners." He should have seen it coming, he should have recognized the signs, but he didn't realize it until the gunfire started.

Chopper's eyes opened wide and his heart started screaming that that wasn't right. As he looked back though, Nami started walking away from Arlong Park again. She past the three in front of her, and seeing her walking away got their feet moving again. Zoro followed them and they reached the two who were farthest away. "Get back to the vehicles," Zoro commanded and Usopp nodded at him, pulling Chopper along with him as he turned around.

 _Why?_ Chopper looked to his right and saw Nami staring forward with a blank expression on her face. _They were bad people, but that, that was slaughter. They were unarmed!_ He wanted to scream, and his Sergeant must have known it because the green haired man put a hand on the hairy boy's right shoulder. "Stay strong kid," he said, and that was all.

Chopper looked at him and his mind calmed down a little, _This is war. I didn't expect it to be like this, but what can a Private do against the orders of the Lieutenant? I know Luffy wouldn't have allowed this if he was in charge. He should be in charge._ The reindeer remembered what Usopp told him about following Luffy to the end. These other commanding officers were nothing like his own, and he didn't like it at all. _Luffy's my leader, no matter what!_

 **A/N It's war, it's brutal, now Chopper's starting to understand exactly what he got himself into. Hope you enjoyed and leave a review telling me what you think below!**


End file.
